Desert of Doom
Not to be confused with the in-universe book. The Desert of Doom (formerly called Serpentine Valley) is a region of Ninjago. The Ninja traveled there and went to the Ancient Pyramid along with Clutch Powers, but accidentally freed Aspheera from her tomb. There is an Ancient Pyramid in this location that the Pyro Vipers sarcophagus were in after their tribe died off. This region has a giant scarab beetle named Beohernie in it. It was once a glorious Valley ruled by the Pyro Vipers during the ancient times of the First Spinjitzu Master. History Early history According to a legend, local tribes in the region worshipped a one thousand year old giant beetle, Beohernie. Disappointed with it's followers, it destroyed the village. A thousand years ago, the desert was a valley inhabited by ancient Serpentine, of which Mambo the Fifth ruled. Humans were forbidden to enter the valley and Serpentine were not allowed to enter the land of men. One day, a young Wu told Garmadon he wanted to go to the Serpentine Valley. Garmadon reluctantly agrees, and they get caught and thrown in a cell. Aspheera then freed them in exchange for friendship and Spinjitzu lessons, with only Wu keeping his end of the promise. Over the course of many weeks, Wu would sneak off to teach her Spinjitzu. She succeeded, and used her newfound powers to overthrow Mambo the Fifth. The brothers saved the valley by using the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu, and had her thrown in a cell that cannot be opened with magic. Questing for Quests Clutch Powers excavated the Ancient Pyramid out of the sands and refused to explore it. A Rocky Start The Ninja traveled to this location to help Clutch Powers enter the Ancient Pyramid. Once situated at an oasis, they are attacked by Beohernie. While making their escape on the Land Bounty, the beetle eats off a crucial component for the Bounty to work. Defeated, the Ninja take refuge atop a plateau, surrounded by two more giant beetles. The Belly of the Beast After a night spent in the Desert, the Ninja come to the conclusion that someone has to enter the belly of the beast itself in order for them to escape. Zane enters Beohernie's stomach and was pulled out by the Ninja allowing him to escape with the part. Boobytraps and How to Survive Them After meeting with Clutch Powers and convincing him to enter the Ancient Pyramid, he and the Ninja explore it with the help of Professor Powers' book, Booby Traps and How to Survive Them. When the group enters the main chamber, they find an ancient locking mechanism (that Jay compares to a puzzle,) and ancients words on the wall. While Jay attempts to solve the puzzle, Zane reads the ancient text. It reads: “Beware, ye who enters The Serpent's tomb. For her anger nearly did consume all Ninjago until a foolish boy. With a staff of power, Her evil did destroy." Realizing their mistake, Zane tries to warn Jay to stop, but it is too late, and the tomb is opened. From the tomb, Aspheera, a serpentine sorceress awakens. She asks for the boy who locked her up, but the Ninja don't know who she is referring to. After a quarrel, she notices Kai's elemental power, and steals it from him to regain her true powers. After locking up the Ninja in the crypt, she chases Clutch Powers out of the Pyramid. She commands her army of Elemental Cobras to attack Ninjago City, as the pyramid erupts lava, and Professor Powers is sent flying into the City on a piece of rubble that blew off from the pyramid. Ninja vs Lava The Ninja make their way out of the ancient pyramid as it collapses upon itself. As lava flows through the ancient crypt, the Pyro Vipers are awakened. The Ninja escape, and find that lava has completely surrounded the temple. They are saved by P.I.X.A.L. in the ShuriCopter, as the temple continues to erupt. Awakenings (Flashback) Zane gets a flashback about the Desert of Doom. Gallery Destruction Desert.png|Kai in the Desert of Doom shrine in the destruction desert.png|Shrine in the Desert of Doom Char in the realm.png|Char in the desert realm.png|Pyro Viper armies Pyramid-0.png|The Ancient Pyramid Pyro snakes army.png|Pyro Viper armies in the desert. Pyramid.png|Pyramids in the desert. Sails.png|Wu on the Land Bounty. GiantScarabBeetleS11.png|Beohernie, the giant scarab beetle Oasis.png|The oasis in the Desert of Doom. Desert of Doom.png|Cole's Dirt Bike in the Desert of Doom. Desert of Doom japan.png|Desert of Doom in the Japanese intro. Category:Locations Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu